


Gemshipping

by lojo



Series: WIP Folder Cleanout [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, More domestic than I meant it to be, Softcore fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: The best time to do your washing is late at night.





	Gemshipping

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be organised but I am, unfortunately, Bakura.  
> He was Akefia in my draft but I changed it because I've been doing some reading about TKBs name and Bakura means something like Ra eater which is hot and Akefia is just a fan name anyways.

It was nearing two in the morning and Bakura thought he had the laundry room all to himself. In a typical university student fashion he had waited until he had nothing clean, left to wear before he washed his clothes, prompting the late night journey from his dorm room to the washing machines in the basement. It took a couple of trips to find everything he needed and carry it downstairs, and then another trip to make himself a cup of shitty instant coffee. 

Everyone in the building was either out or asleep like regular people. Bakura was wearing obnoxious red boxers and and a ratty hoodie left unzipped, perfectly acceptable clothing for someone not expecting to be seen.

He was zoned out watching the washing machine's spin. It was mid sip some time into the wash cycle when he heard the tell-tale click of the lock on the door opening and he casually glanced over to see his new companion. He nearly did a double take when he saw a guy with white hair, longer than his own, carrying bunched up ball of stained clothes. It reeked of old pennies and Bakura cocked an eyebrow at the stranger. What the fuck? 

“Is that blood?” he blurted out, watching the guy with interest. The red staining the guys clothes was unmistakable. 

“Yeah, I killed someone” the newcomer said without missing a beat. He stuffed his clothes into the only spare washing machine and wiped his hands on his shirt, sighing. He stared down at his ruined blue shirt and unbuttoned it, putting that into the machine as well. 

“Oh” was his response. Bakura eyed the guy from the rim of his mug, paused between sips.The newcomer was tall and skinny and looked like he'd crumple at the faintest breeze, not really the murdering type in Bakura’s opinion. “I'm Bakura. I don't think you killed anyone”

“Ryou,” he offered, and turned to look at Bakura. “I didn’t really” he said, a lift of his lips.”I was LARPing with my friends and I spilled cow blood everywhere”. 

That raised more questions than it answered, like why was blood part of Ryou's game in the first place. 

Bakura’s musing was cut short when he caught sight of Ryou’s bambi eyes. Oh, god, he was cute. Bakura told him as such and Ryou blushed. Blushed! 

He decided Ryou was infinitely more interesting than watching his spinning clothes. 

 

Bakura slowly stalked forwards, giving Ryou plenty of time to react to his advance. When he reached his destination he learned forward and brushed against Ryou’s side to put his mug down on the table Ryou leaned against. He wasn’t shy at all and Bakura’s hands trailed down his sides and rested at Ryou’s hips. 

The cool night air didn't affect them much in the room with dryers running, but Bakura welcomed Ryou’s warm touch along his forearms. He impulsively flexed and Ryou’s breath hitched. 

Ryou’s soft hands ran up Bakura’s firm biceps and up to his jaw, nails scrubbing slightly against his five o’clock shadow. 

“Cool” Ryou said softly. “I like your eyes. And your muscles. You should kiss me”

Bakura smirked, this guy was kind of weird. He tilted his head and went in for the kiss, their lips meeting and sliding against one another.  
Bakura’s tongue flicked along Ryou’s bottom lip and he sucked on it softly, letting it go with a wet sound. 

Ryou pulled back and made a face. “Ugh, coffee breath”  
“You stink like blood” Bakura pointed out.  
“Okay. That’s fair” 

Ryou licked his lips and smiled, his soft blush so pretty against his pale skin.  
“Kiss me again”

Bakura complied. 

That was how they ended up killing time until the washing machines beeped furiously at them, demanding to be emptied. Ryou jumped when he heard the noise and groaned. 

“Wanna come back to my room?”

Ryou looked at Bakura in contemplation. 

“I live on the third floor. Let me put my stuff away and I’ll come to yours” 

Bakura gave him directions to his second floor dorm room. “I’ve never seen you in this building before”

“I moved here recently” Ryou played with a lock of hair. “Do you always kiss strangers?”

“Only when they’re as hot as you”

Ryou’s smile was disbelieving but he blushed again and it was worth it.


End file.
